Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-24435238-20150906190422
Before I get accused of finding racism where it doesn't exist, before I get accused of being sensitive, before I get accused of deliberately seeking out a problem in order to further cause a split between races, let me just prefix this entire post by saying that I'm not attempting to do any of this. I'm not crying racism nor am I saying Taylor Swift and co are racists. I'm not being sensitive but rather giving criticism + insight as to why there is backlash towards the Wildest Dreams video, which was wildly insensitive itself. And I'm not putting whites in a bad light, not at all. If after this post that is just giving MY two cents into the matter (not claiming anything I'm saying as fact, just opinion) anyone still wants to see me as an angry black guy, then so be it. I'm trying to go into this with as much respect as I can offer. I'm not going to discuss the argument of "why weren't there any black people?" because sure, those behind this video aren't obligated to cast for it. I'm going to touch on the glorification and romanticism of colonial Africa and its portrayal in this video. I'm not accusing anyone of deliberately doing this, nor am I saying Taylor and co deliberately chose to ignore this problem because I'm going to give them the benefit of the doubt and say that it didn't really cross their minds, but it happened. And short as I can possibly say this, this music video was very tasteless as it showed two white actors falling in love on-location and using Africa as their backdrop due to the occurrences off-screen. This was set over half a century ago, in a time where colonialism (and it's affects) are prevalent. This video portrays itself to be innocent, as I have no doubt that that's what Taylor and co wanted this video to be. But during a time where whites had colonized Africa (and I don't need to explain what happened to the Africans during these times), it seems rather insensitive that Taylor and co would glamourize and romanticize the continent that other whites had colonized. A famous romance that ended up earning the 2 actors fame and glory while Africans suffered. A portrayal that unintentionally says "we can take over your home, and showcase how beautiful we made it to be while leaving you all to suffer". Don't believe that this is how it looks? Fans of this music video are watching this video and seeing how beautiful Africa is, without being seen what's actually going on to the people. Fans now appreciate Africa and want to visit Africa only after Taylor, a white woman, showed how beautiful it is. This is the criticism that people have. That colonial Africa was romanticized and that it takes white people to show the beauty of a continent that they invaded. But of course, people don't understand that. Critics of this criticism are quick to say "you're just looking for something to hate" and "you're pulling the race card". Actually, no. This video is very problematic and it DOES need to be addressed. It is insensitive, gives the wrong message and portrayal, and glamourizes colonialism that Africa is STILL suffering from. Nobody talked about race when it came to Blank Space or Bad Blood, nor were there uproars from the themes in those videos. What this video did deserves the uproar that it got. Because those involved in the video were ignorant. Unintentionally insensitive, but it still is. Especially since blacks will look at this video and have the same reaction I did. They'll be hurt and disgusted that colonial Africa was swept under the carpet by a white romance that earned fame and glory. And this is what happens when people don't do the proper research. This music video is supposed to be received well intersectionally. But no, this video was received well by the white fans who don't understand the ramifications of the video. And because a lot of people (not white people but people of any race) aren't willing to accept when something they like is problematic, they're quick to dismiss actual, legitimate claims that this video was insensitive with "how tf is it racist? stop hating on this beautiful video". This is just my opinion on the entire matter. Again, because I guess I need to clarify without it being obvious, I'm not hating on Taylor and her crew. I'm not calling them racists. I'm not mad at anyone. This goes without saying, but I'm personally not impressed with the video.